


Misconceptions

by JuniperLemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, First Meeting, Gen, One Shot, Science Bros, blind, blind bruce, capable bruce, embarrassed tony, gamma radiation, hulk origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Bruce is blind and tried to use gamma radiation to cure himself. Tony, along with most the population, is convinced he did it to become a superhero. Bruce shuts him down.





	

"Why did you do it?" Tony asked, leaning back on his lab stool. He folded his arms casually but brown eyes remained glued to the other's face. 

The other Avengers had finally all filtered out leaving Tony and Bruce alone. After the row he'd just initiated with the Great Captain America, Tony needed a few minutes of casual conversation. He knew that Bruce, a fellow scientist, would be up to the task despite his general social awkwardness. Thus, he started the conversation.

Banner lifted his head in the direction of Tony's voice but his dark sunglasses hid the exact direction of his eyes. As if he knew where the subject was already trailing to, he fiddled with his white cane, "Do what?" 

Stark watched his movements carefully, "You know, mess with gamma radiation and turn yourself into a huge jolly green giant." He dropped the unsubtle hint. 

"Oh, that." He answered, the doctor lowered his face towards the floor, "I wanted to fix my sight." His voice caught slightly in his throat. 

Tony squinted at the man suspiciously. He knew for certain that if he were the doctor then getting his sight would merely be a side effect of the amazing body. Looking like Captain USA wasn't exactly undesirable. 

"And it had nothing to do with getting rippling muscles? Being 6 foot a bazillion? Because you can't blame me if I say I don't believe you." 

Banner huffed a dead laugh. He used his empty hand, not occupied by his cane, to feel behind him for the work surface he suspected to be there. His knuckles made gentle contact with the metal and he leant against it. 

"Mr Stark, I don't know what most people's body looks like... Mine is fine. It works and is functional apart from my eyes so when I heard they'd made a serum to make the perfect soldier I threw it aside. It was only later when I discovered it cured Captain Rogers of his ailments that I actually took any interest. Gamma radiation held some sort of hope so I took the risk... for the worst, clearly." 

Stark remained silent. Despite the cocky comments he had prepared in his head, he actually felt guilty for forcing Bruce to explain his actions. He peered upon his fellow scientist with a newfound respect and awe. He was grateful that Banner couldn't see the shame moulding his features.

Bruce continued, "It was the biggest mistake of my life but if you want to judge me for my rash and illogical actions then I don't blame you because it was a desperate act only carried out through hope. So no, Mr Stark, I did not do it for the," He made air quotes, " 'rippling muscles'."

Tony swallowed. He knew what he had to do but he was not exactly confident in this area, "I- I'm sorry." Pepper would have flipped just to hear him say those two simple words. She believed him incapable.

Bruce sighed, his shoulders and chest visibly sagging, "Its okay. I get it all the time." He then barked out a laugh, "The biggest kick in the teeth is that the Other Guy has 20/20 vision." He laughed to himself, bitterly. 

"I didn't mean..." Stark stopped, trying to read Banner's body language, "Why don't we get on and do some science?" 

Bruce straighten up and smiled. 

"That sounds great."


End file.
